Lost and Found
by KarmaGrace75
Summary: What if Vaughn and Chelsea's mothers where best friends. What if Vaughn and Chelsea grew up together? What if Vaughn and Chelsea were best friends? What if they were separated by a horrible tragedy? What if they found each other years later on Sunny Islands? Vaughn/Celsea with a very small hint or two of Jill/Skye and Claire/Cliff!
1. Memories and Great News

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Summary: What if Vaughn and Chelsea's mothers where best friends. What if Vaughn and Chelsea grew up together? What if Vaughn and Chelsea were best friends? What if they were separated by a horrible tragedy? What if they found each other years later on Sunny Islands?**_

_**Chapter One - Memories and Great News!**_

_Dream Sequence_

_(Jill and Skye Vaults Farm)_

_(Spring 3)_

_A now sixteen year old Vaughn and fifteen Chelsea were outside by the pond. Vaughn was playfully teasing Chelsea so she splashed water at him. This resulted in an all out splashing war, soaking the two completely. The two giggled and laughed happily and lay in the grass. They talked about nothing and everything while the sun dried their clothes and hair. Vaughn sat up and watched Chelsea suddenly sprang up and raced over to the honeybee tree where her backpack was. She dug around in it and pulled something out, then raced back to Vaughn who was now standing and looking at her curiously. She beamed and held out a white bandana with the initials VC-which stood for Vaughn and Chelsea._

"_Happy sixteenth birthday, Vaughn!" She exclaimed._

_He took the gift and looked at it with a smile on his face and then hugged her._

"_Thank you Chelsea." He said and then pulled away._

_Chelsea grinned and took the bandana from him and tied it around his neck, fixing it so he looked somewhat like a cowboy._

_He smiled at her, as she grinned at him._

_They were soon called in by the arrival of Mirabelle and Julia and that it was time to blow out candles and eat cake and ice cream._

_(Claire and Cliff Daniels's Farm)_

_(Spring 20)_

_Chelsea sat on the fence by the farm's entrance waiting impatiently for Vaughn and his parents to arrive. She giggled and remembered Vaughn's birthday a few weeks ago. Chelsea then let out another impatient sigh and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds form different shapes and was soon lost in thought._

_She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone snuck up on her and began tickling her. She let out a startled shriek and began laughing and giggling uncontrollably. The tickling didn't stop until she cried mercy. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and focused on her tickle assaulter. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled hugely. Unexpectedly she launched herself at them and tackled the person to the ground in an excited hug, landing on them. They both laughed._

"_Vaughn, you're finally here!"_

"_Hey Chels!"_

_Chelsea got off of Vaughn and stuck her hand out to help him up. Vaughn took her hand and stood up, but didn't let go of her hand and instead placed a red bandana, stitched with the initials CV-which stood for Chelsea and Vaughn-on it, like the one Chelsea gave Vaughn only the letters were reversed._

"_Happy sixteenth birthday, Chelsea!"_

"_Thank you Vaughn!" Chelsea exclaimed and then giggled. "Now we each have a bandana with both of our first initials!"_

_Vaughn smiled and took the bandana and tied in around her head. Chelsea beamed up at him._

"_Oh yeah, mom and dad said we're spending the night here before we go home tomorrow."_

_Chelsea cheered and then the two raced off to the house giggling and laughing,_

_That night Chelsea and Vaughn fell asleep wearing their treasured and respective bandanas. Neither knew of the tragedy that was to happen later that same night._

_(Spring 21-1:00am)_

_Chelsea woke to yelling and screaming. She sat up in her bed with wide, confused and frightened eyes just as her door crashed open. Vaughn bolted to her side._

"_One of the oil lamps in the barn got knocked over. It caused a fire and both our parents are trying to put it out." He said panicky, his eyes wild with fear._

"_We need to help them!" Chelsea yelled and shot out of her bed and out of her room._

_She ignored his frantic calls for her to stop and wait, but she knew he was right there behind her. She came to a dead stop in front of the blazing barn. She moved to run in but Vaughn grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she fought and struggled against him. But he was stronger and didn't let her go._

"_Chelsea, no! We can't go in there! It's too dangerous!" Vaughn yelled over the roaring fire as Chelsea protested more and continued to struggle against Vaughn, but now more weakly. She eventually stopped and fell completely against Vaughn's chest as he supported her and held her up. _

_The two held onto each other desperately as they watched horrified and in tears as the barn burned down with the animals and both of their parents still inside._

_(Spring 21-8:00am)_

_Mirabelle had rushed over to the Daniel's farm to take the two in and under her wing. But as she got there she found Chelsea yelling out terrified and sobbing to Vaughn and being lead away against her will by a social worker and Vaughn struggling against Gray and Rick and calling out desperately to Chelsea._

"_Vaughn! Vaughn, I love you!"_

"_I love you too Chelsea! I'll find you again! I promise!"_

_That was five years ago and the last time Vaughn and Chelsea ever saw each other._

_End Dream Sequence_

…

_(Spring 12-6:00am)_

Chelsea woke up breathing heavily. _'It never stops haunting me…that horrible last memory of us together.'_ Chelsea looked out the window and sighed longingly. _'I wonder where you are and what you're doing. Do you miss me…? I sure miss you… I want to see you again so badly…Vaughn…"_

Chelsea got up, dressed and fixed her hair with her red bandana. She then made breakfast. As she was cleaning up she heard someone knocking on the front door.

Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming!" Chelsea said.

Chelsea opened the door and froze at the sight of the two women outside her door. The two people outside seemed shocked too.

"Julia? Mirabelle? Is it really you both?" Chelsea asked shocked.

Julia was the first to snap out of it. "Chelsea! Oh my gosh! It _is_ you! You're Sunny Islands's farmer!" Julia cried and flung her arms around Chelsea.

Julia let go to let her mom hug Chelsea. "Taro and Felicity said the farmer's name was Chelsea Daniels. But we didn't want to think that it was really you because we didn't want to get our hopes up!"

"What are you both doing here?" Chelsea asked as Mirabelle let go.

"We're running the local animal shop here on the island. You'll be able to buy animals from us that our animal dealer will bring to the island." Julia said.

"Wow, that's great! I'm so glad to see you both!" Chelsea said smiling widely, but then a hesitant looked crossed her face. "How's Vaughn? Is he with you? Has he…forgotten me…?"

Chelsea saw the mother/daughter pair grin and glace at each other.

"Vaughn's doing well dear. He's not with us right now, but he'll be arriving on the island later this week, on the 16th. He's the exact animal dealer Julia mentioned a minute ago." Mirabelle said.

"Vaughn never forgot about you Chelsea! He kept his promise and never stopped searching for you. That's one of the reasons why he got a job as an animal dealer. As an animal dealer, he travels to all sorts of places. He'd always wonder everyday about you. Like how you're doing, if you're okay, where you are…even if you'd forgotten him. I can't wait to tell him you're here living on the island as the local farmer. He's going to be so happy! Maybe he'll stop being so grumpy now!" Julia giggled.

"After you and Vaughn were forcibly separated, it traumatized Vaughn and he…changed." Mirabelle said frowning. "He became anti-social and was verbally mean to anyone who tried to talk to him. Hopefully now that we know where you are, he'll change back into the sweet boy we all know and love."

I agreed and gave a relieved smiled and talked a bit more with Julia and Mirabelle, giving them another hug before they had to head back to their animal shop and I had to tend to my crops.

_**Yeah, yeah, I know it was bad, blah, blah, blah. I really haven't written much a long time nor have I played Harvest Moon: IoH/SI for a while. Chapter two is already almost finished so it should be up soon. Just a lil heads up for y'all: Vaughn will be really OOC though. Y'all please leave a review (BUT NO FLAMES) and tell me what y'all think! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't own Harvest Moon, I only own this story, its ideas and its plot!**_


	2. A Loving Reunion Together at Last!

_**Chapter Two - A Loving Reunion. Together at Last!**_

_(Spring 16-5:00am)_

Knock! Knock!

"Chelsea! Open up! Hurry!" Julia yelled as she pounded on the door some more.

There was a crash, yelp and then the sounds of hurried footsteps before the door was flung open to reveal a pajama clad, bed headed, wide eyed but still sleepy Chelsea.

"Why are you yelling? Is something wrong? Where's the fire?" Chelsea asked frantically.

"I needed to make sure you were up!" Julia said giggling in excitement as she stepped inside and pushed Chelsea back by her shoulders after shutting the door. "Come on get ready! Vaughn's going to arrive on the island today, remember? In fact he'll be here in an hour and a half!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Chelsea screeched now wide awake. She made a mad dash to her bathroom yelling, "Julia get the ingredients for porridge, fried eggs, toast and a few jars of milk out form my fridge while I take a shower. But for the love of the Goddess, _don't cook anything!_"

"Yeah, yeah! Just hurry it up!" Julia replied sounding annoyed.

Chelsea took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and then started cooking. She was just about finished when there was a knock at the door. Julia grinned excitedly.

"I'll get it! I'll keep him busy for a few minutes while you finish cooking." Julia winked at her before leaving the kitchen and closing the door slightly.

Chelsea stood quiet, listening as she heard Julia answer the door. She heard her greet him and say Chelsea was just finishing cooking breakfast and that she hoped he was hungry. Chelsea heard a short, quiet mumbled reply from Vaughn. She was so nervous now that she was shaking. She knew she'd drop the food if she carried it out to the dining table.

"Julia! Could you help me carry the food to the table?" Chelsea called from the kitchen.

She hoped they didn't hear the slight shakiness in her voice.

"Sure, just a minute, Chelsea!" Julia called back.

Chelsea stared at her shaking hands and sighed feeling annoyed at herself for freaking out.

"Just breath, Chelsea, breathe. It's Vaughn. You're best friend, who you confessed your love to as you were being forcibly separated. No pressure! Nope! None at all!"

Chelsea heard someone, definitely not Julia, chuckle in amusement. A deep voice then teasingly said from behind her, "And here I thought I was going to be the most nervous."

Chelsea stood frozen for a few seconds before whirling around with wide eyes.

"V-Vaughn…" The farm girl murmured happily, tears gathering in her eyes.

The cowboy nodded and smiled softly, "Chelsea."

She nodded too and then grinned widely as the tears fell down her face. She then tackled him in a hug.

They pulled back slightly as their eyes darted to the other's bandana, Vaughn searching for the initials CV on Chelsea's red bandana on top of her head and Chelsea looking for the initials VC on Vaughn's white bandana around his neck.

"It's really you…It's really you…" She whispered happily over and over again.

"You still have the bandana I gave you." He murmured placing his finger tips over the two letters he had stitched on it.

"And you too. You still have the one I gave you." She said reaching up a little to trace the initials she stitched on it.

They looked at each other smiling. Then Chelsea felt herself start to blush and turned around mumbling about breakfast and it getting cold.

Vaughn chuckled and turned her back around, wrapping his arms around her waist. Chelsea placed her arms around his neck and looked up at him. The blush on her face would've made a tomato jealous.

Vaughn leaned down to kiss her as Chelsea found herself reaching up to meet him half way. Their lips met in a soft, loving first kiss. They pulled back both blushing now, but smiling softly at each other.

"I love you, Chelsea. I really missed you." Vaughn murmured lovingly.

"I love you, too, Vaughn. And I really miss you too." Chelsea murmured lovingly back.

They smiled again at each other and Vaughn let go of Chelsea to help her carry the food out to the table. Neither of the two noticed the absence of Julia, only focused solely on each other and that they were together again at last and nothing would ever separate them again.

The End

_**End of chapter two and also the end of this story! I warned y'all Vaughn would be terribly OOC. This chapter was a lot shorter than the last one, I know. But I couldn't really think of anything. Not to mention I have a short attention span and can't concentrate on anything for too long. Be luck I even finished this fic... What do you guys think? Please review, but no flames! Hope y'all enjoyed reading this so far! I don't own Harvest Moon, I only own this story, its ideas and its plot!**_


End file.
